Átkozott dalok
by halaci
Summary: RIP Leonard Cohen. A 3. évad fináléja után írtam ezt a történetet, de végül soha nem raktam fel.


**_\- Honnan tudod, hogy szerelmes vagy?_**

 ** _\- Minden dalnak értelme lesz._**

Gyűlölte Leonard Cohen-t. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy ezt fogja érezni valaki iránt, akit soha nem ismert személyesen és a dalai is olyan távol álltak tőle. Csak ifjúsága emlékeiből szűrődtek át szövegfoszlányok. Egy ilyen foszlány bukkant elő a semmiből tegnap és azóta meggyűlölte az énekest, mert nem tudott elszakadni a hangtól és a szavaktól.

Ezeknek a daloknak soha nem lett volna szabad értelmet nyerniük.

 _I loved you in the morning, our kisses deep and warm,  
_ _your hair upon the pillow like a sleepy golden storm,  
_ _yes, many loved before us, I know that we are not new,  
_ _in city and in forest they smiled like me and you,  
_ _but now it's come to distances and both of us must try,  
_ _your eyes are soft with sorrow,  
_ _Hey darling, that's no way to say goodbye._

Próbálta elképzelni, milyen lehetett volna tényleg így látni? Nem csak álmodozni róla, amit egyébként annyiszor megtett. Úgy ébredni reggel, hogy az ő arcát pillantja meg először. Gyönyörködni benne amíg még alszik és előre örülni annak, hogy ha kinyitja a szemét, neki fog szólni a mosolya. Mindez ott volt, csak egy karnyújtásnyira, most már tudta, nem kellett volna búcsúzniuk. Csak gyáva volt hozzá. Még amikor az életéről volt szó, akkor sem merte teljesen kiadni magát. Korábban jó indoka volt, Josh ideális menedék volt a számára is. Bármikor visszatáncolhatott arra hivatkozva, hogy ő egy úriember, aki nem nyomul más barátnőjére. Általában sikerült a lovagiasság mögé rejtenie a saját gyávaságát, annyira, hogy már maga is elhitte, Josh valódi akadály és ő csak tiszteletben tartja Kate akaratát.

 _\- Mondd Rick, miért jössz mindig vissza?_

Ezt még ügyesen kivédte, nem is volt hazugság, tényleg társak voltak. Másodjára nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Megpróbált visszatámadni, hátha sikerül. Hátha ő szólja el magát és nem neki kell a kockázatot vállalnia. Nem jött össze. Pedig kapott még egy utolsó utáni esélyt, hogy felvállalja őt teljesen, ne csak az "osztály legviccesebb fiújaként" kísérgesse. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de a grimasz saját magának szólt. Végül is Kate csak a múltjával, a becsapottságával és a közvetlen életveszéllyel nézett szembe, mi ez ahhoz képest, hogy neki esetleg el kellett volna viselnie egy "nem"-et? Abban reménykedett, hogy Kate az utolsó pillanatban majd visszakozik, hogy szüksége van rá annyira, nem viszi kenyértörésre a dolgot.

 ** _\- Castle, mi végeztünk!_**

 _There are many in your life  
_ _And many still to be  
_ _Since you are a shining light  
_ _There's many that you'll see  
_ _But I have to deal with envy  
_ _When you choose the precious few  
_ _Who've left their pride on the other side of  
_ _Coming back to you_

Igazából mitől félt? Három napja próbált szembe nézni magával, hogy ha számítani már nem is számít, legalább tudja, miért történt? Nem Gina vagy Meredith volt az oka, azok a csalódások nem érintették mélyebben, mint amilyen mély a kapcsolatuk volt. A legkényelmesebb magyarázat persze az anyja lenne, akit rendszeresen elhagytak, és persze az ismeretlen apa, de nem érezte magát elég megbocsátónak ahhoz, hogy mindent Freud-ra kenjen. A kulcs Kyra volt, ahogy elment és nem jött vissza. Az anyja nem volt fontos eléggé a férfiaknak, hogy kitartsanak mellette. Kyra inkább lemondott a szerelméről, csak ne kelljen őt mindenestől elfogadnia.

Attól nem félt, hogy Kate megcsalja, de attól igen, hogy egy idő múlva kevés lesz neki. Idegesíteni fogják a kisfiús szenvedélyei, unalmasnak fogja találni a vicceit, kellemetlennek a társasági kötelezettségeit. Félt, hogy ha mindent belead, akkor sem lesz olyan jó, mint amit megérdemelne, utána pedig semmi sem marad már neki. Tudta, persze, hogy tudta, előbb-utóbb majd el kell szánnia magát, csak azt hitte, bőven van ideje. Mint Demming-nél, most is azt gondolta, ő választhatja majd ki a neki megfelelő pillanatot. Most pedig itt ült az üres lakásban és azt kívánta, bárcsak visszaforgathatná az időt.

 _I asked my father,  
_ _I said, "Father change my name."  
_ _The one I'm using now it's covered up  
_ _with fear and filth and cowardice and shame.  
_ _Yes and lover, lover, lover, lover, lover, lover, lover come back to me,  
_ _yes and lover, lover, lover, lover, lover, lover, lover come back to me._

Persze nem ő lett volna, ha most szót fogad. Espositóék nem faggatóztak sokat, elfogadták, hogy nem sikerült Kate-et visszatartania, ismerték a főnöküket eléggé, hogy a miértet ne firtassák. Ő pedig csinálta azt, amit korábban is. Ott volt, igyekezett segíteni a legjobb tudása szerint. Időnként páni félelem fogta el, hogy nem fogják tudni megóvni, senki sem elég gyors ahhoz, hogy egy kilőtt golyót kikerüljön. Igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy mi lett volna, ha saját magát is beleveszi a felsorolásba. Ha saját magával kezdi azoknak a listáját, akik szeretik őt. Megállítani akkor sem tudta volna, sőt biztosan ragaszkodott volna hozzá, hogy a közelében se legyen, de talán jobban figyelt volna arra, hogy a holnap is fontos legyen. Nekik együtt, ne csak a ma, neki, egyedül. Majdnem összeesett a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor végül Lockwood-ot sikerült sarokba szorítani és Esposito golyója pontot tett a tűzharc végére. Tudta, hogy ezzel nincs vége, a Sárkány még létezik, de úgy gondolta, azzal ráérnek később foglalkozni. Addig még lesz ideje tisztázni a dolgokat és megfogadta, hogy többé nem hibázik.

Lockwood a kocsijához igyekezett, hogy elmeneküljön, mikor körülzárták. Ryan megeskette, hogy nem dugja ki a fejét, amíg a golyók röpködnek, éppen elég nekik Beckett-re vigyázni. Fedezékéből látta, hogy a merénylő összeesik és nem törődve az utasítással felugrott, hogy Kate-hez rohanjon. LT, az ismerős rendőr hiába próbálta megállítani. Ekkor dördültek el újra a lövések. Egy golyó átütötte a nadrágját, hallotta, ahogy Beckett felsikolt: "Castle!", majd valaki a földre döntötte. A fejét beverte a kocsi lökhárítójába és elvesztette az eszméletét.

Alábecsülték a Sárkányt. Lockwood már túl nagy kockázatot jelentett a történtek után, biztos akart lenni benne, hogy sem ő, sem Beckett nem juthat el hozzá. Őt nem a földre nyomták, hanem LT, aki őt próbálta visszatartani ledöntötte a lábáról, amikor golyót kapott a torkába. Beckett-et három golyó találta el, mikor kiugrott a fedezékéből, hogy hozzá rohanjon. Kettőt megfogott a mellény, de a harmadik szétroncsolta a könyökét és felszakította az artériát. Mire a mentők megérkeztek, LT már halott volt. Kate életéért egy fél órán át küzdöttek, míg sikerült annyira stabilizálni, hogy el tudtak vele indulni a kórházba. Ő egy horzsolással a lábán és enyhe agyrázkódással megúszta.

 _If you want a lover  
_ _I'll do anything you ask me to  
_ _And if you want another kind of love  
_ _I'll wear a mask for you  
_ _If you want a partner  
_ _Take my hand  
_ _Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
_ _Here I stand  
_ _I'm your man_

Alexis-t Meredith-hez küldte egy hétre, Martha-nak kivett egy szállodai szobát. Mindkettőjüknek megígérte, nem csinál semmi ostobaságot, megígérte, hogy naponta felhívja őket, de egyedül akart maradni. Kate végül két nap után tért magához. A karját még sokáig nem fogja tudni rendesen mozgatni, de erre most nem is lesz szüksége - három hónap alatt a negyedik súlyos függelemsértése miatt azonnali hatállyal felfüggesztették. Montgomery már nem volt, hogy megvédje. Mikor bement hozzá, csak a plafont nézte és nem szólt hozzá. Megpróbált valami értelmeset mondani neki, valamit, ami szembe állítható mindazzal, amit elvesztett, de mikor megpróbált magukról, magáról beszélni félbe szakította:

 ** _\- Castle, ne..._**

Nem használt se kérés, se könyörgés. Megpróbálta mindazt elmondani, amit addigra magában már tisztázott, hajlandó lett volna megígérni bármit, ami esélyt adhat arra, hogy higgyen benne, hogy higgyen bármiben, de nem kapott választ. Végül csak ült az ágya mellett és várta a csodát, hogy talán mégis mond valamit neki. Akármit, csak legyen egy fonal, amit felvehet - de csoda helyett csak a nővér jött, aki hazazavarta. Ryan-tól megtudta LT özvegyének a címét és megígérte neki, ő fogja finanszírozni a kisgyerekük iskoláit. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami az elmúlt három nap mérlegének a pozitív serpenyőjében szerepelt. Nem tudta magát rászánni, hogy még egyszer bemenjen az őrsre. A rabló-pandúr véget ért és most még négy napja volt rá, hogy kitalálja, mihez kezdjen az életével. Szégyellte magát, hogy a halott LT kevésbé nyomasztja, mint az élő Beckett, de nem tudott tenni ellene. Mikor a mentősök Kate életéért küzdöttek, levágták róla a szétszakadt dzsekit és félre dobták, ő pedig hazavitte. A zsebében egy ismerősnek tűnő, összehajtott papírt talált. Fogalma sem volt, Kate megbánt-e bármit is abból, ami és ahogy történt, de tudta, ő élete végéig bánni fogja, hogy nem olvashatta el korábban.

 ** _"Azért élünk, hogy kockára tegyük a szívünket. Az utolsó dolog, amit valaki akarhat, hogy mikor visszatekint az életére, úgy érezze: bárcsak..."_**


End file.
